1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laminated magnetic materials which are suitable for magnetic heads.
2. Prior Art
Various laminated magnetic materials have been previously invented in which insulators are interposed between magnetic substances with a view to improving their frequency characteristics, and attempts have been recently made to improve soft magnetism by forming magnetic substances themselves in a multi-layer film. For example, the former includes materials as shown in FIG. 2 in which 6.5 wt % Fe-Si films 4 having a small magnetostrictive constant are laminated and SiO.sub.2 insulating layers 5 of a nonmagnetic material which are thinner than the above-described Fe-Si films 4 are interposed therebetween. Examples of the latter include materials as shown in FIG. 3 in which extremely thin Ni-Fe films 6 having a thickness of about 30 to 100 .ANG. are interposed between Fe-Si films 4 for the purpose of improving their magnetic characteristics.